


Tom Gets Married

by mylifeisloki



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, from a prompt on tumblr ages ago, just plain sad, reposting it now, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeisloki/pseuds/mylifeisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has to ask himself whether he made the right decision about his relationship with Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Gets Married

“I love my wife, Tom. I won’t leave her.”

The words echoed in Chris’ head as he dressed; careful black suit, pristine white shirt, blue tie to match Elsa’s dress. It had been so long since he’d allowed himself to think about the choice he made back then, but it had to come back sometime. It seemed fitting that on this day of all, he would be rethinking his decision.

Dressed, shortened hair gelled and styled, Chris walked out into the living room, standing beside Elsa as she gave the babysitter her final instructions. India was almost six years old now, her twin brothers only four. And they were beautiful. Chris couldn’t think of _anything_ in the world he loved more than his little angels. Now, he kissed each one on the top of their heads and India to look after her little brothers. He wondered, just for a moment, if he could have survived not seeing their faces every morning that he was home.

They left only a few minutes later, climbing into the back of a sleek black cab that would take them to the church. After so many years, the silence was comfortable. Chris had long ago accepted that they were not the bright, vibrant couple they once were. Would it have been better to leave? Would it have changed his life for the better if he’d just given in and told Elsa about what they’d done? Chris looked out the window, staring blankly.

They’d been dancing around one another for months, little touches that hovered over the line of propriety, languid gazes from across the room, soft words whispered during the premieres or between interviews…It was amazing that they lasted as long as they did.

After that one night; one night of completely unrestrained passion in the dark of a hotel room, nothing had been the same. Chris had left before morning, and the implications of both that and the fact that they had finally crossed that ever present line so definitively represented by Chris’ own wedding band made conversation too strained to even attempt.

It had all ended in a fight. Chris had lost his patience, tried to bridge the gap between them too quickly, and wound up saying things he never wanted to let cross his lips. Their friendship had dwindled after that. They would smile and greet each other warmly at premieres or award shows, put on a charade for the fans and the photographers as they hugged like the friends they were supposed to be, but there were no little touches, no whispers.

As they walked into the church, Elsa’s arm through his, Chris fought hard not to stare. They took a seat near the back; not family, barely friends. They were acquaintances and Chris thought, not for the first time that day that he should have done more. He should have worked harder to make everything right between them, but it was too late now. It was too late to do anything.

When Tom stood on the altar, awaiting his bride, Chris finally saw it. Tom was happy. He’d seen that smile so many times before, but this one was different. It was incandescent; the smile of someone who was perfectly content, at least in that moment. Chris watched silently, forcing a smile when he knew he had to as he watched the bride walk the aisle to Tom; _his_ Tom. Chris remained calm, watching the ceremony with a detached indifference, the only way he saw himself getting through it.

When Tom said his vows, Chris thought back to the last time he’d heard sweet words whispered to him in that voice. Those vows should be for him, he thought, and looked to Elsa. No, he had said his vows to _her_ , and she back to him. He owed her something for that.

It was over all too soon, and Chris couldn’t bring it in him to feel anything but numb. The newly wedded couple walked back down the aisle together and Chris watched, taking in the one that could have been his; the man that could have changed his entire life if he’d let it happen. To his surprise, Tom stopped before him. He whispered something to his bride, into her ear like he used to do to Chris and laid a hand on Chris’ shoulder.

“I’m glad you came, Chris. It’s good to see you.”

Chris knew then that he’d missed his chance. Maybe it was right of him to stay with Elsa, to save their marriage and be there for India as she grows up, but Chris knew when he looked into Tom’s eyes once more that he would never be as happy as he would have been with him.

“It’s good to see you too. Congratulations.”

He smiled, the fake smile easily stretching across his face like it had for years. He watched them go, the place where Tom had touched him still warm.

Chris did not attend the reception. Elsa sent a gift, he supposed, but he didn’t know what it was and he didn’t care. It really was over now, even though it had been over for years and Chris’ felt his heart break all over again. He should be happy for Tom; he’d found what Chris had denied him all those years ago, but Chris could only think of how he should have been the one standing next to him; how Chris should have been the one to dance with Tom at the reception.

He fell asleep that night, dreaming of a different decision and bright blue eyes.

 


End file.
